Sora
by Former Queen of Hearts
Summary: When he reached Draqueen again, Rune tried to regain his elfin powers. I take the perspective from when he was meditating and add a song to it. Please review! ^_^


Queen of Hearts: This is a fic entirely on Rune, my favorite bishounen of all time. And I thought that the song fit the story perfectly, seeing as how an elf sings it. And I know angst may not fit Dragon Knights very well, but please bare with me while I try to think up a story that's really humorous.  
  
This story is all about those times in books three and four where Rune was trying to regain his elfin powers. I think it's good, so please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: Dragon Knights belongs to Mineko Ohkami while the song belongs to Yoko Kanno. So you know they don't belong to me.  
  
  
  
Sora  
  
~Win dain a lotica~  
  
As he sat there all alone, the thoughts of years past occurred to him. Years and years of memories flooded into his mind, without anything to slow down the flow.  
  
~En vai tu ri~  
  
He silently dealt with it all, unable to stop it. Dead to the world for the moment, he allowed every emotion to take over him.  
  
~Si lo ta~  
  
Waves of thoughts crashed against his mind, and he looked deep within himself for the answer to every question that had entered his soul.  
  
~Fin dein a loluca~  
  
Why was he a Dragon Knight? Why had he, an elf, been chosen as a fighter for the Dragon Lord? Maybe it was only because Water Dragon needed to be healed, and so it chose an elf. But he had lost his natural powers. So why did Water stay with him?  
  
~En dragu a sei lain~  
  
It then reminded him of a question he had asked the disguised Dragon Lord. What was the difference between the ranks of the Dragon Tribe? Why was he higher than the fighters, and the servants even lower than that? He had always been shown that life was the same to a squirrel as it was to a lion. It just didn't make any sense.  
  
~Vi faru les shutai am~  
  
Then he thought, why was he the one chosen to save his people from the destruction that always seemed to loom over them? He wasn't strong enough. He hadn't even been able to seal Varawoo, let alone defeat Nadil.  
  
~En riga-lint~  
  
He had always been trying to live up to expectations. Tintlet's expectations, Lord Lykouleon's expectations, his own expectations.  
  
~Win chent a lotica~  
  
But there were two people he could be completely honest with. Two people that made him feel as though he wasn't the only one in the world that needed to find himself.  
  
~En vai turi~  
  
The first person was Thatz, the Dragon Knights of Earth. He had always been out for himself when he had been a thief. But after he had come into the Dragon Tribe, he had found a true dream, to protect the Dragon Lord, and found out what it was like to have true friends.  
  
~Si lo ta~  
  
The second person was Rath Illuser. There was so much mystery surrounding him, but he just seemed to be so open. He was so much younger than everyone, but he seemed to know just as much as they did. And it seemed as though he had stranger problems than anyone else.  
  
~Fin dein a loluca~  
  
Thatz and Rath. They were such good friends, but they never seemed it. He had always tried to keep them from doing the things they loved most, but it had always been for their own good. Right?  
  
~Si katigura neuver~  
  
Then there was Cesia. She had admitted to being a Yokai, but she helped them. A lot. She was just as shrouded in mystery as Rath was, but she seemed kinder than they all let on. What was it about her?  
  
~Floreria for chesti~  
  
Then he thought about Tintlet. The Elfin princess. He had always been close to her, and was great friends with her. But it was true, he did have feelings for her. And he had vowed to free her from the sleep spell that hung over Faerie Forest.  
  
~Si entina~  
  
He made his way out of the flood of thoughts, and stood up. After meditating for so long it was a little hard to stand up. But that wasn't the point at the moment. More important things were happening.  
  
~Lalala...~  
  
He gave his blond hair a careless toss. Everything seemed different now that he was back at the castle with the Dragon Lord. He walked toward the large forest-like garden.  
  
~Fontina Blu Cent~  
  
Little light showed beneath the trees. It seemed so beautiful there with all of the flowers. But something seemed out of place. He bent down to examine one flower in particular.  
  
~De cravi esca letisimo~  
  
It had wilted. It had gone from a deep and emotional red to a dirty brown. Well, it couldn't hurt to try.  
  
~Lalala...~  
  
He calmly stretched his hands out to touch the crumpled flower, and tried to tap into his powers. A slight glow emitted from his outstretched hands, but nothing more.  
  
~De quantain~  
  
The flower hadn't changed in the least. What had he expected, that it would come back to life? His powers were gone now, they had been since he had become a Dragon Knight. It had been a very long time.  
  
~La finde reve~  
  
Would he ever be able to heal a wilted flower again? Would he ever actually regain his powers to revive Tintlet and the rest of the Faerie Forest? He didn't know. He just needed to keep searching.  
  
~Win dain a lotica~  
  
He took out the Heaven's Aqua Ball he had made earlier. It was a beautiful little blue orb, and was soft and warm to the touch. He made a small gap in one of them, and poured the elfish water of the little flower.  
  
~En vai tu ri~  
  
Once the water had a chance to reach the flower, a little color came back into the petals. It no longer seemed like an aspect of death, but it seemed as though the flower now held a light of hope. Very similar to that of the Dragon Lord's light.  
  
~Si lo ta~  
  
That brought him to thinking of the Dragon Lord. Yes, he was a figure to be respected. Yes, he had saved many lives as the Lord of the land. And yes, he had made so many friends along the way.  
  
~Fin dein a loluca~  
  
If the ruler of Dragons could overcome all odds and make it through life, than so could he. He would prove himself worthy of the Dragon Tribe, at all costs.  
  
~En dragu a sei lain~  
  
He could remember the time the Dragon Lord had brought his love, the Queen Raseleane, to the elves to heal her. He had seen how much the Lord cared for the Queen, and he had seen when the lord made his promise that he would never leave his love again. He had made the same promise to Tintlet, that he would revive her.  
  
~Vi faru les shutai am~  
  
As he walked away, the little red flower raised is blossom to the little ray of light that came through the treetops like a ray of hope.  
  
~En riga-lint~  
  
Song: "Sora; Sky" from "Escaflowne the Movie". 


End file.
